


Deception

by SarahMariee123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMariee123/pseuds/SarahMariee123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru is after Sakura, the legendary medic nin who rivals the Sannin Tsunade in power, and is willing to play dirty in order to get what he wants. Oneshot. Sasusaku & OroSaku. WARNING- Lemon, slightly twisted- not for kiddies(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ~WARNING~ Lemon. This story is somewhat twisted, so if you're not into that, than don't read it. Not for the younger kiddies, sorry d:

She knew this day would come. For the past year Tsunade had repeatedly warned her that the day would come when he would come for her. She was ready, she made sure she'd be prepared. It was late twilight, the shadows from the trees blending into the darkness brought by the disappearance of the sun. She could sense him getting closer, closing in on her as she sped through the large trees.

She felt a slight change in the atmosphere, one that any other ninja wouldn't have noticed. Though Sakura was no mediocre shinobi, she was one of the two strongest kunoichi in the village hidden in the leaves. It also helped that genjutsu was one of her strong points. She quickly released the genjutsu and carried on. She could feel him getting closer.

Soon enough his sinister chuckle filled her ears. "So you sensed my genjutsu, my little blossom? You've improved since I've last seen you. Perhaps the rumors of your newfound strength are true? How… fascinating."

Sakura ignored him and continued to her desired destination. She was capable of battling with him, but not in this setting. The trees would work in his favor, like they did in the Forest of Death during her first attempt at the Chunin exams. Her strength would be limited here, she fought better in open spaces where she could destroy the earth, creating massive craters.

Her mission was to lure the snake sannin to the open where she would battle him, and then capture him to bring him back to Konoha for questioning. Unfortunately, he saw through this plan. While she was distracted with his genjutsu he summoned a couple of snakes to go around each side of her and leave her trapped between the three.

Sakura quickly pulled out a kunai and stood in a fighting position awaiting for one of the three to attack. She played over the events that just occurred in her mind and realized what he had done. "You slimy snake! You knew I'd immediately catch the genjutsu and used it as a distraction so I wouldn't notice the chakra used to summon your little pets." She spat venomously at him. "And you knew I was trying to lure you out in the open so I'd have the advantage, therefore you cornered me while in the forest." _Stupid. Stupid. Sakura, what were you thinking, now you're caught._

As if reading her mind the sly snake sannin replied, "Now, now little blossom. Don't beat yourself up. I know your skills and abilities better than you may think. I was on Tsunade's team when we were younger, and she's your mentor. Of course I'd know your strengths and weaknesses on the battle field. Now. Instead of you capturing me and taking me to your village, it'll be vice versa. You will come to the Sound Village, and you will help me."

"I'd never go with you, never in a million years. Even if you kidnap me, I'd die before you convinced me to provide my assistance."

He simply chuckled as one of his snakes jumped from its perch on the tree branch and landed on her shoulders. It wrapped around her neck, squeezing only tight enough to cut off her oxygen supply until she passed out.

* * *

Sakura woke with a pounding sensation in her head and a stiff neck. She tried to rub her temples but was restricted by rope binding her hands behind her back. She groggily sat up and took in her surroundings. She expected to find herself chained underground in a cell, and was shocked to find she was in a large bedroom. The walls looked as if they were made of a brown stone, the bed seemed to be king size, and there were no windows. The room looked vaguely similar to the ones from the older base that team Kakashi infiltrated, when Sai was ordered to eliminate Sasuke.

Finally noticing the presence next to her, Sakura feigned sleep. She did _not_ want to deal with him right now. Not when she felt so vulnerable. However, unlucky for her he knew she was now awake because he felt her stirring in the sheets.

"Good morning my blossom. You've been asleep for two days, I was rather… lonely." He pushed her right shoulder down, so her back lay flat on the mattress. He sat above her with his hands beside her head, and knees on each side of her thighs.

She galred at the hovering man. "What do you want?"

"Your help my blossom."

"I told you, I'd _never_ help you. Now get away from me you fucking bastard!"

"Such a dirty mouth on such a pretty little girl." He brushed the back of his hand down her cheek.

She started squirming, trying to escape his unwelcomed touched. "Keep your disgusting ass hands the fuck away from me you sadistic piece of shit!"

He backhanded her. "Do not speak to me with such vulgarity. You will learn to respect me." Her squirming stopped. "Good girl. You'll be a fun one to break." He reached under her, and removed the rope binding her hands. Too scared to move, in fear of upsetting the man, she just remained motionless. "You may move about the room. I have one of my followers standing guard outside the door. If you even touch the doorknob I'll know, and you will be tied and beaten."

He rolled onto the bed beside her and laid facing the wall, his back to the pink haired woman. She brought her hands in front of her, and rubbed her sore wrists before standing.

"Where do you think you're going blossom? Did my warning not get through to you?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, I need a shower. I smell." Without waiting for a response she continued to the joined room. She turned the faucet, letting the water warm as she removed her clothing. She looked in the mirror in disgust. She looked half dead. Dark circles were visible under her eyes, her usually creamy skin was paper white, her eyes were dull, and her hair was a catastrophe.

She stepped into the now steamy shower and reached for the bar of soap. It smelled of sandalwood. Sakura's heart ached as memories of her similarly smelling sensei bombarded her mind. Completely lost in her reverie, and standing under the fall of water, she failed to hear the door open and close.

The snake sannin entered the candle lit bathroom and began undressing. _My little blossom, I just_ have _to have you. I will take your innocence away._ He snuffed the candles before entering the shower.

Sakura's breathing hitched, "W-who's there?"

Pale hands rested on feminine hips and pressed them against the tile wall. A shriek filled the bathroom, soon accompanied by a dark chuckle. "Now, now, my blossom, no need to freak out. You'll… enjoy this." His chest rested against her back with his nose nestled into her hair as his hands ran up and down the sides of her body. Said hands explored forward until they cradled her breasts. He felt two hardened peaks rubbing the palm of his hand. "Are you relishing my touch?" She felt vibrations in her back and knew he was laughing at her obvious discomfort.

"Why would I ever _like_ anything _you_ did to me. You make me want to hurl."

"Your mouth and mind say one thing, but your body says another .Its not cold in here, so obviously your nipples puckered because in truth, you like this."

She elbowed him in the stomach and used his shock as a moment to run out of the bathroom as quickly as she could. Once she reached the bedroom door a large force pushed her to the ground. She looked up to see a very naked man standing above her. His aura full of anger and screaming danger. She backed up until her back made contact with the door. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. In an attempt to shield herself, she placed her arms over her head.

"I warned you, and failed to listen. I _will_ break you and then you will assist Kabuto in the lab. Your loyalty for Konoha will be replaced by loyalty for me and the Sound Village." He grabbed her forearms and forced her to stand. He placed her on the bed before tying her feet and hands to the bed posts. Frustrated, the dark haired shinobi left the room in search of Kabuto to conjure up a plan.

* * *

Sakura was angry. This woman had not cried since the night Sasuke left her unconscious on a bench, and was not going to anytime soon. _Damn this fucking snake, damn this fucking mission, damn this fucking place. How_ dare _he tie me up like this. I'm stark naked for Pete's sake! That vile man thinking he'll get away with demeaning me!_

Her angry thoughts were disrupted when she heard the sound of a door open. She turned her head and gaped, wide eyed at what she saw.

"S-sas-uke-kun?" Her eyes traveled up and down his body in awe. He was shirtless, wearing only baggy pants very, very low on his hips showing his "V".

He noticed the way she was ogling him and smirked. "Well hello, Sakura." The way her name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down her spine and caused heat to coil in her stomach.

Suddenly realizing she had nothing on she attempted, but failed, to cover her areas the sun doesn't reach. She received a chuckle from the Uchiha. "Don't be shy Sakura, I won't bite… hard." Before she realized what happened, the man she was in love with was straddling her hips, and tracing random patterns on the skin of her toned, flat tummy.

His rested his hands on the small of her back, and leaned forward to capture her lips. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it. A soft moan elicited from the woman below him. A bulge formed in his pants as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. Her lips were soft and sweet. His mouth parted from hers to taste her neck and hands roamed to hold her hips. He bit her neck and then licked the offended area to soothe the sting. His hands traveled up her sides and rested on the side of her breasts. His thumbs tracing circles around her coral nipples.

Sakura was completely confused, not that she really cared. Her breaths came out in short pants, her heart fluttered in her chest, and the coil in her stomach tightened. She was in bliss. Her back arched when a nipple was encased by a wet heat. "S-sasuke-kun, c-can you un t-tie me? P-please?"

"His mouth left her nipple with a pop and he looked up at her. "You won't try to run will you?"

"N-no, just p-please."

He complied with her request before bringing her other nipple into his mouth. He sucked at her hungrily. Her back arched again and her hands tangled in his raven hair. His left hand traced an invisible line down to Sakura's course pink hair. He rubbed and flicked her sensitive pearl before playing with her nether lips. "Sa-ku-ra," he ground out, "you're so wet. Do you like when I touch you like this?" His sensual voice filled her ears. Her eyes were clouded with lust while his held a primitive look.

His lips left a trail of wet kisses between her breasts, down her stomach and stopped at her navel. His tongue traced a ring around it before continuing down until his mouth met pink hair. He pushed her thighs apart and sucked her pearl into his mouth. His tongue flicked the bundle of nerves receiving hypnotic sounds from the woman he was ravaging. She begged him to continue his ministrations. Her core was aching, never has this innocent woman wanted anything more than her precious Sasuke to fuck her senseless. All modesty was completely forgotten as his tongue penetrated her body. Her hips bucked into his mouth trying to force his tongue deeper inside her. Her hands were fisted in the sheets and she felt like the coil in her belly was about to snap. Sensing her building pleasure Sasuke removed his tongue and lapped up her juices marveling in her sweet musky taste.

His mouth met hers in a fiery kiss. The taste of herself on his tongue made her want him that much more. She bravely reached down and grasped his member. He was rock hard, yet the skin was smooth and soft. She gave him a few hard strokes and saw his jaw clench. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it above her head, pinning it with the other one. With his free hand he directed himself to her dripping wet core. He purposely rubbed his head against her entrance, tantalizing her, making her beg desperately for him to take her. He watched her with a dark satisfaction when she writhed under him as he once again played with her throbbing clit.

He allowed his head to slowly slip into her until her reached a barrier. He pulled out slightly before thrusting his entire length inside of her. She screamed out in pain, and he waited until her walls adjusted to his size. When she calmed down somewhat, he began thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace, allowing her to get used to the feeling. Unable to control himself any longer, the Uchiha sped up his pace. Sakura moaned with pleasure; she had never imagined his little friend wouldn't be quite so "little", but rather large. This feeling of being so full made her toes curl and nails dig into his back, leaving behind crescent moon markings.

"D-damn Sakura, you're so tight." His breathing became short pants and he felt closer and closer to finding his release. And because of the way her walls were clamping around him, he could tell she was close too. He brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders, allowing him to fit deeper inside her. He hit her sweet spot and her moans became wails as she felt the coil tightening almost painfully. A few thrusts later she was seeing stars. She thrashed below him wildly from her strong orgasm. Sasuke watched the contortions of her face the entire time, and when the muscles of her sex squeezed him, trying to milk him of his seed he found was too seeing stars. Once he was finally calm from his high he rolled over, and laid on the bed next to his equally tired lover.

"Sakura, will you stay here with me? Serve your loyalty to Lord Orochimaru, you're a talented kunoichi, and medic. I want you here, I _need_ you here. I love you Sakura. Won't you promise, and stay?"

Tears filled Sakura's eyes and her lips formed a small smile. "Yes. Yes I'll stay with you. I love you so much Sasuke-kun."

"Make a blood promise you'll never leave, nor betray Lord Orochimaru, so I know your feelings for me are sincere."

Sakura of course agreed to do it. After the unbreakable promise was made, Sasuke stood from the bed and reclothed in his baggy pants. He stood in the doorway and dropped his henge. Sakura's widened emerald eyes were looking into the yellow, slitted snake eyes of Orochimaru. "I'm glad you changed your mind, my blossom. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a sly grin and left, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Tears streamed down the deceived woman's cheeks. Her eyes stared into space as her heart dropped into her stomach. Piece by piece, she felt her heart shattering, and was overcame by a dreaded feeling. _Oh god… What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm a lemon noob, soo don't hate me if it wasn't that good, this is only my second attempt at it. But you know what they say, Smut makes everything better.(; Oh, that's not what they say? Practice makes perfect? Oh, well yeah that too I guess.


End file.
